Eden World Builder Wiki
type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article About Eden This wiki is about Eden World Builder, a block-based building game for the iPod, iPad, and iPhone, where you can build amazing worlds and share them. This game was created by an Ari Ronen, and now by Kingly Software Inc, better known as Kingly Games. The app has become a very popular amongst iOS users, and since its release, has risen to the top 100 of the App Stores charts. Mzl.rrflprss.1024x1024-65.jpg|Eden - World Builder|link=Eden - World Builder|linktext=Learn more about the popular block building game. IMG_0997.png|Blocks|link=Blocks|linktext=View the entire list of Blocks and their features. Kingly.png|Kingly Games|link=Kingly Games|linktext=Learn more about the developer behind the game. Old_school!.png|Version History|link=Version History|linktext=View past updates, and information on upcoming ones. Rules and Regulations of EWBW Because of recent problems with certain users' behaviour, the admins have decided to create guidelines for users to obey. 0.) Affiliation with The EWB Developers As stated before, NO ONE on this Wiki is related to or affiliated with any developers of Eden - World Builder. We are a Wiki that provides information on the game itself, not progress made on updates or new features. Please refrain from posting rude or obnoxious comments asking when the next update is or giving us block suggestions. 1.) Spamming and Griefing Spamming is not tolerated on EWBW, and admins/sysops will give you a one day ban from the wiki if this rule is broken. Further griefing/spamming will result in a one month ban, and further disruptions will result in permanent blocking, unless an admin personally removes the ban. 2.) Editing Rules Edits should be necessary and not simply just a single world addition (unless it is needed). Pointless edits are seen as spam or griefing. You also can't make a pointless edit and then remove it, as this would be seen as point grinding. Another thing that is prohibited is marking an article under the 'Eden' Category, as everything in the wiki obviously pertains to Eden already and adding said article to and 'Eden' category is redundent. Also, making a comparison to Minecraft or Minecraft specific blocks and or objects is not encouraged. These edits will be removed unless seen as legitimate. You will be warned, then suspended, then banned. Unnecessary or spammy edits will get a short block, and if you repeat this violation the block time will be longer, which could end in a permanent ban. 3.) Chat Guidelines :a.) Refrain from vulgar language in the chat. :b.) Do not spam the chat room (above). Refusing to obey will result in a 1 day ban via chat mod, sysop, or admin. 4.) Abuse of Messaging and Intimidation Any form of verbal abuse and intimidation will result in a warning. The first warning will be verbal, and the next two will be kicks. 3 warnings result in a 1 week ban, followed by a 1 month ban if behaviour continues. 5.) Becoming an Admin If you feel that you would like to become an admin on EWBW, and you complete the criteria below, contact Rainbowunicornsniper or Cin316, the sysops/admins. To become an admin, you must complete the following criteria: :a.) Have obtained at least 700 points. :b.) Have become User of the Biweek (see below). :c.) Have a approval from three of the current admins: X-145, Trolling the World, Bnm786, and Timeman007. 6.) Posting Your World We encourage users to post a page on their world, but make sure your world page is acceptable. You have 2 weeks after you create the world to make the page look good. What you need is: *A list of features, where you write what things are in your world. (See X145's World, Village With Fort, and Retro) *About your world: what exactly is your world? Is it a city, a parkour, tell us all about it. *Tell us the current name of your world. Thank you for reading the rules and regulations. Disregarding these rules will result in the appropriate punishment. User of the Biweek A user is selected by the users of the wiki in a poll (below) every two weeks. Please put nominations on the talk page. You cannot be User of the Biweek twice in a row, although you can be User of the Biweek twice or more during your time on the Wiki. Who should be User of the Biweek for January 1 - January 15? David Nolte Dblcut3 Bnm786 Timeman007 Ashley Bricco Community Message Board Hello Wiki Members, TimeMan007 here! You may have noticed that I'm on a lot more now and also getting back to editing a LOT more. Thats because I and a few other staff members are working to get this Wiki up to date and that we should all pitch in with a few edits here and there! Also, I'd like you all to remember that although the Wiki allows users to make pages for their world, it isn't primarily a Wiki for advertising your world, so just keep that in mind, this place is for editing and sharing all your Eden knowledge! Have a nice day, everyone! -TM007, December 27 Hi people, its really worrying me how I'm the only active admin on anymore. If Oscar, Cin, or RUS come on, can you promote me to buerocrat? But, I get its near Christmas, so no sweat. -Bnm,December 23 Please be sure to get your world approved by Wiki staff before creating a page on it! I've seen lots of worlds pages and am just reminding everyone to be sure to get them approved! Thanks! -TM007 I'm Back and ready to roll! ---- Most Recent 2.0 Facebook Post On January 2, 2013, Ari stated this in regard to the progress of Eden Update 2.0. Hey guys, happy new year! The update still isn't finished, but hopefully will be soon. Posting here is a bit distracting so this will be my last post until the update is done. Thanks for your continued support and enthusiasm despite the delays. - Ari Other Wikis to See Recent Activity Last Update ' ' 1.7 January 19, 2012 Future Update ' ' 2.0 2013 Eden Videos Poll Which Terrain in the new Terrain Generator looks best? Tropical Island Alien World Desert Mountains Other Latest Blog Posts Featured Image Category:Browse